


The Best Gift I could ask for ~ Mevie

by DaughterOfTheDead (DisneyDCOMLOVER)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bi, F/F, Isle of the Lost, It's not perfect but I tried, Lesbian, Life on the Isle, MEVIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyDCOMLOVER/pseuds/DaughterOfTheDead
Summary: The core four spending Christmas morning together after Jay and Carlos had to come into the hideout in the morning, instead of the night before, leaving Mal and Evie there. The morning the boys arrived, is the morning shown here.In which Mal got the best gift she could ask for.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Best Gift I could ask for ~ Mevie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarryPotterIsBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Christmas fic for my sister @HarryPotterIsBi. Posted a little late but I was done b4 x-mas. Anyway, Merry Christmas, happy new year. 2021 bitches.

_"I- I like you, Mal. I really do. I have for a couple of years now. I didn't know how to tell you. I was worried it would ruin our friendship. It's just- ugh. I like you, Mal, truly."_

The Daughter of Maleficent sat there on the tattered purple and green sheeted bed. The two had been chatting for the past few hours in the hideout the core four had created.  
Sitting there, Mal's mouth was open in a tiny 'o', and could feel her face heat up tremendously. Evie Grimhilde Queen, Evil Queen's daughter, _likes_ her. (Mal's bi and Evie's lesbian. The two haven't told anyone outside of the core four.)

Mal's best friend, a girl who's expected by her mother to find a prince, a girl who's actually lesbian, a girl who has been and still is Mal's long-time crush.... _likes_ her.

 _This has to be a joke._ Mal thinks. There is no way in Hades Mal, daughter of freaking Maleficent and Hades, the evilest villains ***(A/N: I hate adding AN's in the middle of the story but lemme just say, Hades isn't a villain, and I know that (hello. look at the username) but for the sake of the story. Roll with it.)** in the world,is liked by the girl she herself likes. No way. She isn't that lucky. No one she knows here on the Isle would ever be _that_ lucky. _Right?_ Mal tries to fix it into her brain that it's a practical joke- a prank- something like what they always do to each other, along with the boys. She always thought her crush on -no more like she was in love with the blue-haired princess- she always thought it was a phase. She thought it was stupid to like her childhood best friend. She had told Carlos and Jay and they always said to just say something. Recently- in the past couple of months or so- they'd always send Mal a knowing look or a brief smirk when the purple-haired half-fairy mentioned her crush on Evie. She thought they were making fun of her. _Well, they'd never do that. Right?_ She thought it was stupid. She has _always_ thought her crush on Evie Queen was stupid.

But now, with Evie saying that she liked Mal while looking her in the eyes. While using that sweet, caring, loving, amazingly beautiful voice. _While_ taking Mal's hands in her gentle grasp. Mal knew it couldn't be a joke. While Evie had always been the best at convincing people and tricking people, this felt different. This was real.

"Mal. I get it if you don't feel the same way. It's fine, I understand. I just thought- after all of these months- I should tell you. That and the boys were being annoying as hell." Evie grinned sheepishly.

Mal realized she had been staring at Evie for a solid five minutes with that 'o' shaped mouth and wide eyes. Composing herself she tried to contain her excitement. Only now realizing that the boys knew for the past few months, the main reason those looks and smirks that headed her direction existed. The main reason they had been more persistent about telling Evie was that they knew the daughter of the Evil Queen felt the same way.

Mal slapped herself on the forehead as this came to her, "Gods I'm stupid."

"What?" Evie asked

Mal chuckled, bringing her chin to rest on her hand. "Eve. For the past- what I don't know- year, 2 years? I've liked you." Now it was Evie's turn to be surprised. The blue-haired princess's expression was a mirror of Mal's from earlier. "I've liked you and I've told the boys. Recently they have been acting _so_ weird. Gods everything makes sense now." Evie visibly relaxed.

"So. You _do_ feel the same way?" Evie questioned.

Mal laughed and stood up pulling Evie with her. Holding the blue-haired girl's hands, she brought their foreheads together and answered, their lips only a centimeter apart, "Yeah. Yeah, I do." Mal could feel Evie's breath on hers and could hear the princess's feet shuffle closer. Closing the distance between the two girls, Mal kissed Evie. And it was admittedly the best feeling ever. After wanting to do this for years now, she did. Now, with Evie's hands making their way up around Mal's neck, Mal's hands holding Evie's waist, she doesn't regret a second of it.

Of course, they had to be interrupted by the most annoying two boys on the entire Isle. "Well, that took long enough." Recognizing that voice is practically recognizing herself for the purple-haired girl. _Carlos._

"You're kidding right?" Mal didn't bother to look up from Evie's shoulder. Hearing laughs from the doorway-which belonged to the one and only son of Jafar and son of Cruella de Vil- the girls pulled back and turned to face the boys with annoyed expressions. "Really? No privacy? At _all?"_ Mal asked, exasperated.

"Cut us some slack," Jay said, moving closer to the opposite side of the bed. "We've been hiding near the door for the past twenty minutes waiting for this." Jay motioned at the two girls.

"You're insufferable, you two." Evie retorted, sound just as annoyed as Mal. That only resulted in laughs once again from Carlos and Jay, the girls rolling their eyes.

Next thing you know, Mal-without anyone realizing- has grabbed a pillow from her bed, throwing it at Jay, feathers falling out of the small rips in the pillow. A smirk landed on Mal's lips as she saw the son of Jafar's slightly shocked expression. "Oh, you're so on." The four of them had a pillow fight, a whole lot more harmful than a regular one. Carlos swore that his ankle was sprained, but Evie didn't spare him. Eventually, the four were sprawled out on the floor, covered in feathers and laughing hysterically. Sitting up, Mal could only think that this was the best Christmas of their lives. Well _her_ life, at least. The rest of the day consisted of gift-giving and Evie realizing that Carlos' ankle actually _is_ sprained. Which-by the way- Carlos responded with, "I told you."

Jay got a hand-stitched jacket- with his signature colors and his icon on the back- from Evie. He got a lamp from Mal, this one hand-painted with the four's icons. And Carlos had gotten him **(insert what you think Carlos would have gotten Jay bc idk).** Carlos got a hand-stitched jacket from Evie as well. Also getting a painting of himself and Mal from the purple haired girl, and a picture of him and Jay which the son of Jafar managed to get from a thrown-out Instax camera. Evie got a hand made picture frame from Carlos, a painting of the two of them from Mal, and Jay got her a whole bunch of sewing thread. And finally Mal herself. She got 24 different colors of paint from Jay, five new painting canvases from Carlos, and a hand-stitched jacket from Evie. (She made it for all four of them).

Mal loved the gifts. The painting supplies were perfect for her. Yeah, they had been stolen, but they didn't really have a choice. She loved Evie's jacket she had made. But the best gift was yet to come.

* * *

The four were walking back to their respective houses, though Carlos was limping because of his sprained ankle. They came across Jafar's workshop first. Jay left. Passing Cruella's house, Carlos limped to the door. The girls waved him off with a "Be careful with your foot!" Carlos rolled his eyes in response.

Mal grasped Evie's hand on the way to the Evil Queen's house. "Eve?" Evie hummed in response. "Where does this put us?" Evie's brows furrowed in confusion for a second then her expression cleared.

"Hmm. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She asked, almost teasingly.

Mal laughed. "Is that even a question?!" Mal lowered her voice to a whisper, "Yeah. That'd be great." Evie paused a turned. Mal was pretty sure their second kiss was ten times better than the first one. 

Walking to Maleficent castle, Mal couldn't help but think about how this Christmas was her best. She loved her gifts, the paints, the canvases, the jacket-which she is currently wearing; but the greatest gift she has gotten, the one gift that will be there for as long as it can, Evie is her girlfriend. The best gift Mal could've gotten, and despite her villainous parents, despite how unlucky the kids on the Isle are, Mal Bertha Fairy got the best gift she could've asked for.

And when Maleficent asked her daughter why she was beaming so hard for the first time on Christmas, (not that the evil fairy cared if her daughter was happy, _of course not_ ) Mal answered with, "I got the best gift I could ask for." And when Maleficent asked Mal what that was, Mal ran up the stairs and locking her room. A confused look landed on the dark fairy's face. Switching to a look of realization, and then to an amused expression. Just because she's evil doesn't mean she's stupid. Mal _is_ her daughter after all.

Back in Mal's room as she was organizing her paint supplies she thought about life on the Isle. Considering the unfairness of the Isle and everything in between; glancing at all the gifts. Leaning on the locked door to her room, looking around. Out the half-broken window. "Evie's my girlfriend. It's the best gift I could ask for." She whispered, blissfully. Not hearing her own mother on the other side of the door, Maleficent's hand grasping the doorknob. 

"Ok..." Maleficent whispered, a wistful smile tracing her lips.


End file.
